Un asombroso caballero
by CriXar
Summary: Post episodio "Demoilustrador" Cat Noir le aseguró a Marinette que esta podría agradecerle después por su salvamento antes de correr a detener al villano. Adrien es todo un chico de palabra que cumplirá esta promesa, reencontrándose con ella como su alter ego. Pero no va sólo para recibir un "gracias", también para asegurarse de que las afirmaciones de ella sobre el héroe de la ciu


-Claro que piensa que Cat Noir es asombroso. ¡Ella misma lo dijo!- reclamó Adrien con decisión.

-Si sabes que la chica parece perder uno de sus comandos principales cuando está cerca de ti, ¿cierto? Ese pudo ser tan solo otro de sus balbuceos.- respondió Plagg con seguridad desde su camisa. El rubio suspiró.

-Eso es por que no nos relacionamos mucho.- dijo con desgano.- Si fuéramos más cercanos, me contaría todo como a Alya.

-Puedes intentar preguntarle de nuevo. Ahí va...- señaló el kwami a la joven de ojos azules que pasaba cerca de ellos son percatarse de su presencia.- ¿Qué estás esperando?

-¿Pero y si vuelve a decirme lo mismo? A veces creo que solo intenta ser cortante por que no le agrado.- respondió su portador.

-¿Y quién te dijo que tenía que ser Adrien quien le pregunte?- dijo la criatura con una sonrisa de complicidad, la cuál fue imitada por el chico al comprender su punto.

Transformado desde una esquina alejada, subió rápidamente al techo de la institución para no ser notado por los demás estudiantes. Una vez allí tan solo aguardó unos segundos a que su objetivo se alejara lo suficiente de los demás para ir a su casa.

Marinette caminaba sin prisas. Aquellos dos días habían sido una auténtica locura y necesitaba recuperar el aliento. Mientras los demás no esperaban segundas razones para abandonar el colegio con sus amigos, caminaba tranquilamente. Le había indicado a Alya que se adelantara y saliera con Nino si quería, pues este no hallaba a Adrien en ningún lado y se había quedado solo.

Mientras salía de los casilleros, se sintió observada de pronto. Miró a su alrededor con atención, pero sus ojos no hallaron a nadie más. ¿Otro akuma quizás? Estaba demasiado agotada como para combatir ahora, pero si el deber llama, no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Abrió so bolso para invocar a su kwami cuando de repente una plateada vara se colocó de golpe frente a ella. Alterada, chilló lanzándose de un salto hacia atrás.

-Hey, tranquila.- escuchó decir a una familiar voz mientras veía descender con ayuda de aquel objeto a nada más y nada menos que...

-¡¿Cat Noir?! Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó recuperándose de aquel susto.

-¿No recuerdas los sucesos de anoche, princesa? Te dije que podrías agradecerme después...- dijo arrogante acercándose a ella.

-¿A-Agradecer?- dijo confundida.

-Sí, a este galante caballero en milagrosa armadura por rescatarte de ese sujeto.- le recordó con un guiño. Marinette recuperó su habitual conducta con el minino y le sonrió de vuelta.

-Oh, es verdad. Pero si fui salvada por el mismísimo Cat Noir...- contestó con dramatismo, sacando una sonrisa del chico.

-Nada mal, pero tienes que poner algo más de pasión a tu interpretación.- dijo una pose de sufrimiento. Ella no pudo evitar reír.

-Lo siento. Todo lo de ayer fue demasiado para mí.

-No estás muy acostumbrada a formar parte tan directa de la acción, parece.

-Nop, para nada.- respondió Marinette, volteando un poco su rostro para que él no pudiera apreciar las sarcástica expresión en ella.

-Bueno, si la ocasión se vuelve a repetir, ten por seguro que cuentas con este servidor para acudir a tu rescate.- afirmó galante el héroe con una reverencia, sin quitar sus ojos de ella. La chica le miró enternecida y reflejó su gesto.

-Una caballerosa promesa, monsieur.- respondió coqueta.- Aunque sería también lindo que nuestros caminos pudieran cruzarse aún cuando la vida de alguno de los dos no corre peligro.

-¿En serio?- preguntó él con ilusión.

-¿Qué tal mi interpretación ahora?- contestó ella con entusiasmo. Las felinas orejas del muchacho descendieron al creerse equivocado.

-Oh... Bueno, está mejor.- dijo con algo de decepción. Marinette rió levemente antes de acercarse con determinación a él.

-Mi tragaluz casi siempre está abierto.- afirmó con una cálida sonrisa, regresando el entusiasmo a la cara del joven.- ¿Te gustan las galletas?

-Me encantan.- respondió él con la alegría de un infante.

-Bueno, creo que podría preparar algunas para el super héroe más asombroso de París.- propuso, justo antes de estampar un rápido beso en su mejilla, dejándole pasmado.

-Eso... Yo... ¿Qué fue...?- intentó cuestionar.

-Ese fue mi agradecimiento a mi caballero.- respondió Marinette inocente.

-Pero entonces lo de las galletas...

-Se lo dije antes, galante señor.- dijo tomando una dramática postura nuevamente.- Añoro que nuestros caminos pudieran cruzarse aún cuando la vida de alguno de los dos no corre peligro.- Cat Noir sonrió tímidamente. No podía esperar a interactuar más con ella siendo Adrien.

-No puedo esperar entonces, hermosa doncella, a unirme a usted en ese gran festín.


End file.
